Myrvel 1.35
=Prime Timeline= Eve of Creation *One-Above-All rebirths Eternity into the multiverse. *Eternity is reborn, creating a new universe. *Cthon is born and bathes the universe in darkness. *Scrier is born. Dawn of Time *A survivor from the previous universe is born again into the new one, named Gah Lak Tus. *Mistress Death comes into existence. Beginnings of Life *The parasite Ego becomes to overtake his entire homeworld, becoming Ego the Living Planet. Dawn of Man *Uatu is assigned to be the Watcher of Earth. *The Celestials arrive on Earth. They genetically experiment upon humans, creating several different breeds: **Humans **Mutants, although most mutant genes lay dormant within humans ***Atlanteans, mutants with an aquatic-based physiology (i.e. Namor, Meranno) ***Cheyarafim, mutants with an angelic or bird-based physiology (i.e. Angel, Icarus) ***Neyaphem, mutants with demonic heritage or physiology (i.e. Nightcrawler, Azazel, Demonic Beast) ***Mutant immortals (i.e. Selene Gallio, Forever Man, Romulus, Wolverine, Mystique, Lady Lotus) ***Psychics, a surprisingly large group of mutants with mind-related powers such as telekinesis or telepathy (i.e. Lady Lotus, Jean Grey, Charles Xavier, Mastermind) **Inhumans, who similarly have dormant genes but have a much more active community ***Bird People/Winged Ones, inhumans with bird-based physiology. **Eternals *The Eternals settle Atlantis. *The Forever Man is born as the first Mutant upon Earth. He is also a mutant immortal. *The Eternal city of Atlantis is destroyed. They abandon it and set out for the stars. *The Book of the Vishanti is owned by the Atlantean sorcerer Varnae. *Odin marries Freyja to finally unite Asgard once and for all. He sires a daughter with her, Hela, and then goes on to conquer the Nine Realms and gather the Infinity Stones. *Odin and Hela conquer Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves. *Odin dispatches a force to occupy Midgard in his war against the Frost Giants. *Odin uses the power of the Infinity Gauntlet to turn his family into gods. Hela naturally prepares to expand their territory, but Odin, realizing the power of the Infinity Gauntlet, destroys the gauntlet and scatters the Stones. Hela thirsts after them still, causing Odin to use his godly powers to banish her. **Odin retains the Mind Stone in his Vault. *The Demonic Beast is born on Earth. The Cult of the Hand forms around him, with the goal to dishnor the gods by destroying or mutilating their creations. *Babylonian God Marduk Kurios comes in possession of the Book of the Vishanti. Ancient Greece *The Winged Ones/Bird People seceded from the rest of the Inhumans of Attilan. *A mutant known as the "Minotaur" is born. *Azazel's daughter, Jezebel, is born to a Corinthian prostitute. Ancient Egypt *Kang the Conquerer transports himself back into the past and rules Ancient Egypt for a time as King Rama-Tut. *En Sabah Nur is born in Akkaba. *Rama-Tut grows bored with Egypt and embows En Sabah Nur with heightened powers before leaving. *The Brood attack ancient Egypt. Imhotep leads a group of warriors, like Moon Knight and En Sabah Nur, against them. *The Spear of Imhotep is shipped east. *The Shield of Imhotep is shipped west, spawning the Brotherhood of the Shield. *In ancient Egypt, En Sabah Nur utilizes his powers to begin a dynasty-long reign of terror across the Middle East. He exchanges his body from mutant body to mutant body, gradually building up his own arsenal of powers to become godlike. *En Sabah Nur and his mutant kin are deposed by conspirators, who entomb them within the earth. He is unable to be killed. Most of his loyal followers are killed, forcing him to restart his cult slowly over time. Ancient Rome *The immortal mutant Romulus leaves Rome to explore. He eventually discovers North America. *Jesus Christ is crucified upon the True Cross. Medieval Era *A Vibranium meteorite crashes in Wakanda. *Odin and the Asgardians complete the Bifrost. *Thor is born. *Laufey becomes King of the Frost Giants and leads a rebellion against the Asgardians. *Laufey's wife, Farbauti, gives birth to a small giant named Loki. Laufey kills his wife. *Odin ends the Frost Giant rebellion and takes Loki in as his ward. *The Ancient One travels the Silk Road to Kamar-Taj. *Kaluu, a peasant farmer, accompanies the Ancient One on her pilgrimage. The two discover magic and teach each other. *Kaluu prepares to use magic to become a conquering warlord, leading him into conflict with the Ancient One. *The Ancient One receives the Book of the Vishanti. *Vlad Dracula is born in Wallachia. *Vlad Dracula and Zofia's daughter, Lilith, is born. *Vlad Dracula sets his wife Zofia aside and instead marries a new wife, Maria. *The Turkish warlord Turac mortally wounds Vlad Dracula, before raping and killing his wife Maria. *Dracula is "healed" by the Gypsy Lianda, though she is actually a vampire. *Dracula duels Turac, and kills him for revenge on Maria. Turac is revived as a vampire. *Dracula defeats Nimrod the First and thus becomes the leader of Earth's vampires. Feudal Japan *The Cult of the Hand becomes popular, where peasants use the powers and skills it provides to resist their oppressive overlords. 1760's *The Hellfire Club is formed by several British socialites, using their combined economic and political influence to allow their members to indulge in decadence. 1770's 1780's *Victor Creed is kept as a hunting dog, chained up in his family's barn. He eventually snaps the chain, murders his parents, and flees into the wilderness of Appalachia. The legend of the Sabretooth is built around him. 1830's *John Steele is born in America. He is an immortal mutant with all of the powers of a modern "super soldier". 1838 *Charles Darwin begins to investigate his theories on evolution. Births *Nathaniel Essex is born in England. 1840's *James Howlett is born in British Columbia, conceived in an affair between his mother and a passing traveler. His "father" (non-biologically) runs an inn. 1850's *Rose O'Hara is sent to look after James Howlett. *Amanda Mueller is born in England. 1859 *Charles Darwin publishes On the Origin of Species. *Nathaniel Essex's son to his first wife Rachel Essex, Adam Essex, dies of several birth defects. 1860's *James Howlett's mutation develops when his half-brother, Dog Logan, attempts to rape Rose. He slashes and scars his brother's face, and his brother ends up taking revenge on James's wandering biological father. James's mother kills herself. *James Howlett and Rose O'Hara flee into American Oregon. Rose O'Hara tells the authorities that his name is Logan. *Logan gets a job working with dynamite at an iron mine. During the nights, he runs off with the wolves. *Dog Logan tracks James Howlett down and fights him. During the fight, Rose attempts to intervene, but Logan accidentally slaughters her with his claws. Howlett runs off into the wilderness. *Nathaniel Essex introduces himself to Charles Darwin. *Another one of Essex's son dies from birth defects. *Nathaniel Essex becomes incredibly obsessed with Darwin's work on evolution, thanks to the traumatic death of his son. *Nathaniel Essex discovers the Essex Factor. *Nathaniel Essex is banished from the Royal Society for his unorthodox research. 1862 *John Steele enlists in the Union military during the Civil War. *James Logan enlists in the Union military during the Civil War. *While fighting in the Civil War, Logan meets Victor Creed, aka the Sabretooth. 1870's *Charles Darwin's On the Origin of Species ''reaches historical prominence and peaks in popularity with Victorian society. *Nathaniel Essex meets Amanda Mueller. He enters a deal with her where she will supply him her children once she has birthed them from her womb. *Nathaniel Essex, hungry to gain more mutant specimens, hires a group of gravediggers and thieves named '''the Marauders'. *En Sabah Nur is disturbed when his sarcophagus is activated by the Marauders. He reawakens. *En Sabah Nur comes to Nathaniel Essex. *Nathaniel Essex displays En Sabah Nur to the Hellfire Club. *Rachel Essex kills herself. Distraught, Nathaniel Essex officially aligns himself with En Sabah Nur. *Using the powers of the Hellfire Club, Nathaniel Essex and En Sabah Nur regain Apocalypse's Celestial space ship, Prosh. *En Sabah Nur uses the Celestial technology aboard the Prosh to mutate Nathaniel Essex into Mr. Sinister. 1880's *While wandering throughout the American West, James Logan meets the Blackfoot American Indians. They slowly accept him into their tribe. *Logan falls in love with Silverfox, a mutant with similar powers to his. They move off to their own, build a cabin, and adopt a dog named "Old Blue". 1881 Births *Abraham Erskine is born. 1882 *Charles Darwin passes away. *Nathaniel Essex attends Charles Darwin's funeral. He sails across the Atlantic. 1890's *Silverfox kills Old Blue when he contracts rabies. *Nathaniel Essex arrives in New York, using the alias Nathan Milbury. He opens the Essex Obstretics Clinic and begins to experiment on the poor. *Amanda Mueller's activities are discovered. She is forced to flee Britain. The case becomes known as the Black Womb. *Amanda Mueller returns to the Essex Clinic, where Mr. Sinister refurbishes her a home for them to continue their deal. *Britain attempts to invade Wakanda to seize Vibranium, but fails nearly devastatingly. 1900's 1910's 1911 * The British Navy searches for another source of Vibranium besides Wakanda. They discover Atlantis, though keep its existence hidden from the rest of the world. *Leonard McKenzie impregnates the Atlantean Princess Fen. British-Atlantean relations turn sour and Atlantis ceases providing Vibranium to the British. Births *Namor McKenzie is born as a half-Atlantean, half-human, to Leonard McKenzie and Princess Fen. 1916 1917 *America joins in the Great War. *The Stategics System Reserve is formed to assist the US and Canada's joint war efforts. *James Logan enlists in the Great War. *John Steele enlists in the Great War. Births *Howard Stark is born. 1918 *Joseph Rogers, a US soldier, dies during a battle of the Great War. *John Steele is captured by German soldiers and hidden away for experimentation. *Armistice Day - World War One/the Great War ends. Births *Steve Rogers is born to Joseph and Sarah Rogers. 1920's *The Maggia rises to power around the Atlantic seabord. *Abraham Erskine experiments on John Steele to create a superhuman formula. 1921 Births *Peggy Carter is born. *Abraham Erskine turns 41. 1929 *Black Tuesday occurs, the stock market crashes, and the Great Depression begins. 1930's *As world tension increases, Canadian and American scientists collaborate to begin the Weapons+ project. *Arkady Rossovich is born to an impoverished Soviet family. His mutations develop as he starves, forcing him kill beggars and street animals to survive. *Howard Stark manages to make a profit and form a major business, Stark Industries, during the Great Depression. *Howard Stark joins the Brotherhood of the Shield. *As the war begins, Howard Stark begins to profit as an arms manufacturer (secretly selling to all sides). *For a brief time, Nathaniel Essex falls in love with Faye Livingstone, who possesses the potential for incredible x-factor genes. However, before they can reproduce, she develops cancer and passes away. *Heartbroken Nathaniel Essex sails to Germany, working for the Nazis at concentration camps to try and find more mutants to experiment on. He earns the name Nosferatu. He is actually viewed as a savior by the concentration camp population, who mistakenly believe he is helping a select few individuals escape. *The Cult of the Hydra rises to prominence in Nazi Germany. Wolfgang von Strucker and Adolf Hitler become prominent members. *Johann Schmidt is employed as a house servant for Adolf Hitler. As Hitler notices the boy's temperament and cruelness, Adolf begins to promote him through the ranks. 1936 *Johann Scmidt swallows Abraham Erskine's unfinished Super Soldier Serum, and ends up mutating into the hideous Red Skull. *Abraham Erskine flees Germany 1937 *Having been banished from Atlantis for his research on the abovewater world, Meranno heads to Nazi Germany where he is allowed to continue his research. 1938 *Henry Mortonson heads to America, serving as a Nazi spy. He is otherwise known as the Hyena. 1940's 1940 *Abraham Erskine is smuggled into America, where he is employed by the Strategic Systems Reserve to synthesize a super soldier serum. The goal is to create a super soldier that can rival the British, Soviet Union, and Nazi programs. *Studying at Oxford, Herbert Wyndham attempts to replicate the work of Nathaniel Essex. He is discovered and flees the nation. 1941 *June 22, 1941 - Operation Barbarossa begins. Nazi Germany declares war on the Soviet Union. *December 7 - Japan bombs Pearl Harbor and America joins the second World War. *Abraham Erskine's American super serum is tested on Isaiah Bradley. Births *Abraham Erskine turns 60. 1942 *Bucky Barnes joins the military. *James Logan enlists to fight in World War II. *Clinton McIntyre initially fails the application of the Super Soldier Serum. The SSR places McIntyre in suspended animation. *Not wanting to be left behind while his friend Bucky Barnes is shipped off to Europe, Steve Rogers applies for Project Rebirth/Weapon I. Abraham Erskine selects him personally based off of his character. *Steve Rogers is administered the Super Soldier Serum and becomes Captain America, America and Canada's first Super Soldier. *Peggy Carter becomes Captain America's personal assistant/manager. *Captain America is tested in a campaign near Wakanda, when the Nazis attempt to send a convoy to trade Vibranium with Wakanda. Cap wins, and catches a glimpse of the elusive, legendary Black Panther. *The SSR manages to recover enough Vibranium from the Nazi-Wakandan loot train that they begin to draft ideas for Vibranium weaponry. *Julia Koenig breaks into the SSR Lab and doses herself with the super serum that was used to create Captain America, becoming Warrior Woman. *Julia Koenig returns to Europe. *Captain America is deployed in the North African front along with his Howling Commandos. *James Logan and Silas Burr lead a brigade to rescue Captain America, who heen encircled in the North African campaign of WW2. 1943 *Following the successes of their individual superhero programs, the UK and US draft a superhero team to be used in the upcoming D-Day. They are known as the Invaders. **Captain America/Steve Rogers **Spitfire/Jacqueline Falsworth **Captain Terror/Dan Kane, a master strategist and tactician **Union Jack/Brian Falsworth *Howard Stark completes Captain America's Vibranium shield. *Using the information gleamed from Julia Koenig, the Hyena, and the Red Skull, the Germans are able to perfect a superior super soldier serum. They create Master Man, who is the strongest super soldier created to date. *September 3 - The Italian campaign begins, as Allied forces begin to invade from the south. *James Logan is moved to the Pacific front. 1944 *Wolfgang von Strucker becomes the leader of the Cult of the Hydra. *June 6, 1944 - D-Day **The Invaders are deployed in France. *The Nazis take note of how powerful the Invaders are and create their own superhero team. Lady Lotus is hired to bring them together **Master Man **Julia Koenig/Warrior Woman **Meranno/U-Man **Lady Lotus, a Japanese spy and psychic mutant immortal. *The UK and US realize how powerful the Invaders are and quickly get to work creating a second stronger team, the Liberty Legion. **Madeline Joyce/Miss America **Robert Frank/Whizzer **Jack Frost, a hypothesized human/Frost Giant hybrid. **Elton Morrow/Blue Diamond **Jeffrey Mace/Patriot **Bruce Dickson/Thin Man **Red Raven *The Invaders clash with the Super-Axis. They manage to destroy the lab used to create Master Man. *The Red Skull manages to capture the Invaders. Bucky Barnes, actually a sharpshooter, tries to save them, but is powerless alone and is captured. *The British and Americans unleash the Liberty Legion to break out the Invaders from the Red Skull. *The Howling Commandos clash with the Nazis at the Battle of Cherbeaux. Wolfgang von Strucker fakes his death here. He flees to Japan. 1945 *May 8th-9th - V-E Day. Germany surrenders *September 2 - V-J Day. Japan surrenders. *The Liberty Legion disbands. *Red Raven returns to the island of Bird People, embittered by what he saw of humanity's violence and injustice during wartime. *Peggy Carter and Howard Stark form SHIELD out of the Strategic Systems Reserve. *As SHIELD is formed, Vassily Rossovich (brother of Arkady Rossovich, aka Omega Red) is promoted to become the leader of the Soviet counterpart, SICKLE. *Following the conclusion of the war, Project Paperclip begins. Thousands of Nazi scientists and engineered are pardoned and allowed to emigrate to America, to help with both the Weapons Plus project and SHIELD. *Canadian paratrooper, James Logan, is kidnapped by Canadian and American scientists to be a possible candidate in the Weapons Plus project. *Silas Burr volunteers for the Weapons Plus project. *'Weapon II' experiments begin, working to create mechanical animals. *Herbert Wyndham heads to Wundagore Mountain in Romania and begins to set up his personal laboratory. 1946 1947 *Baron von Strucker designates Tsunami Island, near Okinawa, as the main base for the Cult of the Hydra. 1949 Births *Charles Xavier is born. 1950's *'Weapon III' is successfully produced by the Weapons Plus program. Harry Pizer is mutated into the Skinless Man and is used to gather intel about the Soviet Union. *'Wolverine '''has Adamantium bonded to his skeleton. Silas Burr has adamantium bonded to his skin, becoming '''Cypher.' *'Project Homegrown' occurs, where Weapons Plus agents such as Wolverine kidnap children to be used as super soldiers in the supposedly imminent World War III. Such children include Frank Simpson, *During the Red Scare, thousands of miles of "apocalypse tunnels" are built under the Atlantic seaboard. *Fu Manchu gains power throughout Tibet. 1950 Births *Walter Lawson is born. 1952 *SHIELD finishes construction of the Triskellion. 1953 *Brian Falsworth is killed in a fatal car accident. 1956 Births *Nick Fury is born. 1960's *The Canadian government, still working with SHIELD, constructs the prison known as the Ice Box in the Yukon Territory. * 1961 Births *Ben Parker is born. *May Reilly is born. 1963 Births *Norman Osborne is born. 1964 *The United States sends more troops to Vietnam. *'Weapon VII: Nuke', formerly Frank Simpson, is unleashed in the Vietnam War. *'Weapon IX' is created, setting up Department K in Canada. *The orphanage Charles Xavier grew up in goes bankrupt. He is forced out at age 15. 1965 *March 2 - Operation Rolling Thunder begins. *'Weapon X' is created as a mutant strike force. **Sabretooth, Wolverine, Nuke, Sauron, and Cyber are unleashed together in Vietnam. 1967 *Charles Xavier turns eighteen. 1970's 1970 1972 *Sabretooth and Wolverine escape from Weapon X. Births *Wilson Fisk is born. 1973 *January 15, 1973 - The US announces a peace summit to end their involvement in the Vietnam War. *The Supreme Intelligence dispatches Mar-Vell to Earth Births *Stephen Strange is born. *Victor van Damme is born. 1974 Births *Bruce Banner is born. 1975 Births *James Rhodes is born. *Reed Richards is born. 1976 *Mar-Vell arrives on Earth. *Doctor Walter Lawson dies in a car accident. *Mar-Vell takes the identity of the human Walter Lawson. 1977 Births *Tony Stark is born. 1979 *Mar-Vell/Walter Lawson takes a job at SHIELD, where he helps design some of the first prototype Quinnjets thanks to his knowledge of the Kree. 1980's *The Bar with No Name is set up in New York City. 1980 Births *Rick Jones is born. 1981 Births *Matt Murdock is born. *Linda Carter is born. *Scott Summers is born. 1982 Births *Warren Worthington III is born. 1983 *Matt Murdock's mother, Maggie, flees her husband and heads to a convent, leaving him in the lone care of his father Joseph "Battlin' Jack" Murdock. Battlin' Jack trains at Fogwell's Gym. *Stephen Strange's mother leaves his father, Vincent, who has become a "sideshow"/carnival magician/fortune teller. Vincent tells Stephen to aim high in life. Births *Jane Foster is born. *Bobby Drake is born. 1984 *12-year-old Wilson Fisk murders one of his bullies using brute strength. He intimidates the other students to ensure they don't tattle. 1986 *Battlin' Jack Murdock is forced to work as a mafia enforcer. *Illarion Pavlovich Ramskov is caught in the Chernobyl nuclear meltdown. *Ramskov is rehabilitated in a nuclear containment suit, where he becomes Powersurge. Births *Elizabeth Ross is born. 1987 *15-year-old Wilson Fisk finally becomes fed up with his father beating his mother. He caves his skull in with a hammer. Fisk's mother helps him dispose of the body. Summer * 1988 Summer *17-year-old Victor van damme manages to synthesize a magical metal (enchanted titanium). 1989 *Charles Xavier buys his old orphanage in Westchester County and begins to refurbish it. Summer *Rhomman Dey crashes on Earth. *Richard Rider discovers the mortally-wounded Rhomman Dey, who passes on his membership in the Nova Corps to him. Births *Charles Xavier turns 40. 1990's 1990 *August 20, 1990 - Operation Desert Storm begins. Births *Wilson Fisk turns 18. 1991 Early Winter *February 28 - Operation Desert Storm is complete. Spring *Stephen Strange graduates high school and heads to college to become a neurosurgeon. Autumn *Wilson Fisk is imprisoned. 1992 Winter *Following the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Hydra acquires the Winter Soldier program, the Black Widow Ops, and the frozen bodies of Captain America and the Red Skull. Spring *Wolfgang von Strucker orders the reanimation of Johann Schmidt. *Battlin' Jack beats Matt for the first time. Matt runs out into the city streets and generally begins to spend more time out in the city. Summer *While playing in the city storm drains, eleven-year-old Matt comes across a homeless old man. Matt saves his life as a truck collides with them, at the cost of dowsing his own face in radioactive ooze. He loses his sense of sight. *While interned at the hosptial, Maggie Murdock visits Matt. *Once his eyes have healed and he can return home, Matt begins to spend his days and evenings in the fire escape, overhearing the cacophony of Hell's Kitchen. *While imprisoned, Wilson Fisk learns how to manipulate the system. Autumn *Stick begins to train Matt Murdock at Fogwell's Gym. 1993 Summer Autumn *16-year-old Tony Stark graduates high school early and goes to college young. *While at college, Tony Stark befriends James Rhodes. Births *Flash Thompson is born. *Victor van Damme turns 20. 1994 *Matt Murdock's father, Battlin' Jack Murdock, wins a boxing match he was paid to lose by the Fixer. *Jack Murdock is killed by the Fixer and his accomplice Slade. *The death of Murdock's father pushes him to excel as a student, as he moves in with Foggy Nelson's family. *Wilson Fisk manipulates his way out of prison. Births *Peter Parker is born to Richard and Mary Parker. *Mary-Jane Watson is born. *Gwen Stacy is born. *Harry Osborne is born. *Liz Allan is born. 1995 1996 *Harry Osborne's mother, Emily, falls ill. Norman Osborne turns to genetics research in order to hopefully find a cure. Summer *Teenager Rick Jones heads into a nuclear test site on a dare. Bruce Banner rushes out to save him, and is struck by gamma radiation. *Bruce Banner mutates into the Hulk. Autumn *Following the destructive rampage of the Hulk and Magneto's mutant rallies, Charles Xavier decides to reopen his School for Gifted Youngsters. **The first class is as follows: ***Jean Grey, one of Xavier's earlier pupils ***15-year-old Scott Summers, a high school student who recently discovered his mutation. Xavier quickly equips Scott with a visor capable of controlling his optic blasts. ***16-year-old Warren Worthington III, a preppy rich kid who was sent because his father is not happy with his mutation. Warren is one of the only mutants who is delighted with his powerset. ***13-year-old Bobby Drake, a high school student who became hated by the school and townsfolk after discovering his mutation. **Faculty include: ***Beast ***Forge Births *Bruce Banner turns 22. *Betty Ross turns 20. *Charles Xavier turns 47. 1997 Autumn *Rick Jones helps smuggle Bruce Banner to South America. 1998 Summer *Peter Parker's parents, Richard and Mary Parker, disappear, having been threatened by Norman Osborn. Richard leaves behind a chemical equation in hopes that his son will eventually be able to solve it. Births *Warren Worthington III turns 18. 1999 Spring *Matt Murdock graduates as valedictorian of his high school. Summer *Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm head off into space in the first commercial space flight, funded by Richards' own think-tank Baxter Industries. While in orbit, they're hit by a cosmic storm, which ends up giving them radical new abilities. *Much to the surprise of those watching, Richards and co. return to Earth. They become celebrities, known worldwide as the Fantastic Four. After being held briefly by SHIELD, they return home to the Baxter Building. **Reed Richards = Mr. Fantastic **Susan Storm = Invisible Woman **Johnny Storm = Human Torch **Ben Grimm = The Thing *Wilson Fisk kills Dante Rigoletto and takes over his gang. Fall *Victor van Damme, associate of Reed Richards, angrily attempts to replicate the experiment that empowered the Fantastic Four. He summons the Bifrost onto himself, ripping his skin to shreds. He retreats into the alps of Asia. *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson head to Empire State University, pursuing law degrees. *Linda Carter heads to Empire State University in pursuit of a medical degree. Births *Charles Xavier turns 50. *Scott Summers turns 18. *Reed Richards turns 24. 2000's 2000 *Emily Osborne passes away. Autumn *Matt Murdock enters his sophomore year of college. Late Winter *In the alps of Tibet, van Damme constructs a powerful enchanted-titanium suit for himself combining magic and technology (like the Ten Rings of the Mandarin or Asgardian technology). Splinters of the True Cross are embedded within the armor to shield him from demonic curses, like Mephisto's. He welds a metal mask to his face and becomes Doctor Doom. 2001 Spring *The terrorist Mandarin begins an insurgency against the Communist regime in China. Summer *Matt Murdock begins to intern at a law firm based in Boston. *Matt Murdock meets Mickey, who has been living in Fogwell's Gym. *Matt dons his first costume, a simple black one, and uses it to fight crime in the streets. The costume earns the name of the Man Without Fear. *Famed neurosurgeon Stephen Strange crashes his Lamborghini off of a cliff. He survives the crash. *Doctor Nicodemus West saves Stephen Strange's life through surgery, but is unable to save his hands. Autumn *Mickey is kidnapped by the Kingpin's thugs as part of a child trafficking operation. The Man Without Fear heads down to the docks and breaks her, as well as the other children, free. In the process, Murdock fights and kills Lark, Kingpin's best hitman. Births *Bobby Drake turns 18. *Ben and May Parker turn 40. 2002 Early Winter *Stephen Strange leaves New York on a pilgrimage to find the Ancient One in Kamar Taj. Spring *Stephen Strange arrives at Kamar-Taj. The Ancient One refuses to heal him, prefering to teach him in the mystic arts instead. Stephen says no, but stays at the palace. *Baron Mordo attempts to kill the Ancient One. The Ancient One dispells him from Kamar Taj. Summer *Stephen Strange begins a tutelage under the Ancient One. *Kidnapping of Tony Stark **Tony Stark heads to Afghanistan to display new weapons to the United States military. While there, however, he is kidnapped by the terrorist group Ten Rings. **Colonel James Rhodes is appointed by SHIELD to investigate the disappearance of Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen somewhere in Asia. **Ten Rings smuggles Tony Stark from Afghanistan and into Pakistan. **Ten Rings smuggles Tony Stark from Pakistan into the Mandarin's domain in China. Autumn *Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen are ordered to reverse engineer the Mandarin's Rings. *Matt Murdock enters his senior year of college. *Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen harness the power of one of the Mandarin's Rings, Daimonic Ring, to save shrapnel from impaling Tony Stark's heart. *Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen engineer the MK1 Iron Man Suit, based around harnessing the electromagnetic capabilities of the Daimonic Ring. *Tony Stark escapes from the Valley of Spirits. **When the Mandarin temporarily leaves the Valley of Spirits, Ho Yinsen and Tony Stark stage a jailbreak using the MK1 suit. Ho Yinsen is killed. **Tony Stark escapes the Valley of Spirits and the Mandarin's demesne. Winter *Tony Stark arrives in India, before being escorted to the US embassy. He meets up with Colonel Rhodes and is sent back home "for Christmas". 2003 Early Winter *Tony Stark immediately sets to work on designing the Iron Man Armor MK II, a sleeker, but still unpainted model. *Tony Stark creates the MKIII, with a much longer-lasting battery. *Mutant David Cannon (Whirlwind) assaults Iron-Man. Working together with Bambi Arbogast, Stark is able to take him out. *Tony Stark creates the first MKIV, which he paints red, and is capable of reaching sustainable flight. Spring *Tony Stark flies the MK4 suit around Stark Industries' neighborhood. *Tony Stark analyzes the Daimonic Ring that he recovered from the Mandarin and begins to engineer the world's first arc reactor. *The government calls for a Senate hearing on Tony Stark. Tony Stark admits he is Iron-Man. *Stark Expo 2003 - **Tony Stark unveils the MK5 suit, and with it, the world's first arc reactor. **Tony Stark announces that Stark Industries will no longer manufacture weapons. This angers Obediah Stane and causes Stark Industries sales to plummet. *Obadiah Stane forms the Chessmen gang. Indries Moomij is hired. *Justin Hammer forms an alliance with the Chessmen. *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson graduate from law school. Summer *Following a failed assassination attempt, Tony Stark hires Bethany Cabe. *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson open up Nelson & Murdock Law Offices. *Matt Murdock returns home and fashions a yellow and red costume. He dons the identity of the Daredevil. *Daredevil chases down Slade, and forces him to reveal the whereabouts of the Fixer. *Daredevil chases down the Fixer, who dies of a heart attack while running from in in a subway. *The police confront Daredevil, and he uses the chance to expose Slade and the Fixer's murder of Battlin' Jack Murdock. *Tony Stark begins dating Indries Moomij. *The Abomination and the Hulk clash. When Betty Ross is endangered, the Hulk turns himself in. *The Chessmen storm Stark International and assault James Rhodes. *Tony Stark relapses into alcoholism. *Tony Stark builds the Mark VI suit, obsessed about home defense. Fall *Karen Page is hired as a secretary for Nelson & Murdock. *In order to celebrate the landing of their first major law deal, Murdock, Nelson, and Page head out to the Marlin Cafe. Nelson takes Page home. *Bruno Horgan, the Melter, defeats an intoxicated Iron-Man and badly damages the Mark V. *The District Attorney of New York sentences Slade with the death penalty to make an example out of him. *Murdock visits Slade in prison. *The Senate orders Stark to hand over his suits and places his company in the hands of Obadiah Stane. **Bethany Cabe, Pepper Potts, and Bambi Arbogast smuggle the melted remains of the Mark V out of Strk International. **Tony Stark appoints James Rhodes as his successor. James Rhodes hijacks the Mark VI suit and delivers it to SHIELD. *Darren Cross of Cross Industries begins his quest to find and/or replicate the Ant-Man technology. *Indries Moomji breaks up with Tony Stark. Late Winter *Obadiah Stane rebrands Stark International as Stane International. *Obadiah Stane and his scientists begin building the War Monger armor. *The Owl visits Nelson & Murdock, intimidating Karen Page. *SHIELD updates the Mark VI armor to create the War Machine MKI armor. Births *Stephen Strange turns 30. 2004 Early Winter *Stories of Daredevil begin circulation within the Daily Bugle. Ben Urich's stories of Daredevil make him famous. *Slade is executed, as Murdock watches. *The Owl kidnaps Karen Page, and Daredevil shows up to save her. The Owl accosts him, but Daredevil manages to kick him back into the bay. *Karen Page gives Daredevil the idea of changing his suit to be all-red. *Pepper Potts convinces Stark to open a new company alongside James Rhodes, wihich he names Stark Industries. *Hammer receives a new government contract to build drones for them. Spring *While Stark continues work on refurbishing the Mark V, James Rhodes takes over the role of crime-fighter as War Machine. War Machine takes out Hammer's goons: **Melter **Blizzard **Whiplash *Daredevil fashions a new, all-red suit. *Foggy Nelson stops fighting Matt Murdock over Karen Page, at least temporarily, as Karen admits her feelings for Daredevil instead. *Daredevil begins fighting the Yakuza. *After being defeated by War Machine, Melter and Blizzard drop out from Hammer's side, leaving only Whiplash to be his sole mercenary and bodyguard. *Stane and Hammer begin plans to hold a joint expo that will outdo previous Stark International expos. Summer *Foggy Nelson begins dating Deborah Harris. *Linda Carter opens up her New York clinic as the Night Nurse '''after she nurses Daredevil back to health after he suffers a defeat at the hands of the Yakuza. *Hammer disables the War Machine MK1. *Stark finishes up the Iron Man MK7 and the War Machine MK2, both of which are updates of his previous two designs. *Hammer/Stane Expo 2004 - **Stane plans to reveal his Iron Monger armor, but before he can, Cabe learns that the "arc reactor" Stane plans to build is ridiculously unstable. Stark and Rhodey decide to drop in. **Upon the news that Stark and Rhodey have arrived, Stane activates his Iron Monger armor and Hammer activates the Hammer Drones. **Whiplash drops in. After a long fight in which the Mark 7 armor is brutally damaged, Bethany Cabe neutralizes him and remains with him until officials can arrive. **War Machine takes out the rest of the Hammer Drones. As Whiplash was commanding them, it's not a difficult task. **Stark, in his damaged armor, is confronted by the hulking Iron Monger. Iron Monger is only capable of limited flight, but Stark's armor itself has had its jets damaged in the Whiplash fight, and Iron Monger disables them further (by force), reducing Stark to relying off of thrusters. **Stark lures Stane to a crowded intersection. He routes his power to his communications system and calls Pepper. Pepper reminds him that their goal is to take out Stane's "arc reactor" before it can turn back on. **Stark duels Stane using rocket jumps, kicks, and thrusts, through traffic. Stane powerhouses through traffic until Stark can get to the location of the arc reactor. **Stane smashes Stark into the building with a car. His communication with Pepper Potts breaks. **Pepper Potts drives down to the compound as fast as she can. **Pepper Potts sets Stane's arc reactor to explode before escaping from the compound. **Stark manages to escape the compound while Stane is trapped inside. **Stane's arc reactor blows up in the middle of New York, killing Obadiah Stane. **Anton Vanko is taken into SHIELD custody. *Stark, Potts, Cabe, Vanko, Hammer, and Rhodey are taken into governmental custody. *While searching through the wreckage of New York following Stane's arc reactor explosion, one of Hank Pym's caches is found. Darren Cross takes over. '''Autumn *Nick Fury decides to sanction Tony Stark and James Rhodes as official superheroes, much to the chagrin of international leaders. *Justin Hammer tries to buy the remains of Stark International, but is blocked when Stark himself purchases it. *Stark hires electrician Scott Lang. Late Winter *Scott Lang breaks into a Cross Industries vault to make some cash to save his ailing daughter. Here, he finds the Ant-Man suit, and manages to steal it. *Janet van Dyme tracks Scott Lang down, but much to his surprise, she doesn't demand he give the suit back. Instead, she teaches him how to use it. 2005 Early Winter * Spring *Karen Page moves to San Francisco. Summer *Matt Murdock meets and begins dating Heather Glenn. *Scott Lang and Janet van Dyme duel Darren Cross in his Yellowjacket armor. Late Winter *Formation of the Avengers **Loki manages to steal the staff containing the Mind Stone from Odin's vault. **Loki breaks Bruce Banner out of the Triskellion, causing him to rampage through Manhattan. **Thor arrives to apprehend his brother. **Iron Man shows up on the scene. Lang and van Dymes are not long after. **The team manages to subdue Hulk. Hulk ends up overpowering Loki's Staff and chases after him. **Loki escapes. *The Avengers become an official team, as they try to hunt down Loki and the Mind Stone. *Thor decides to stay on Earth for a while to help find the Mind Stone. 2006 Early Winter *Thor dons the disguise of Donald Blake to fit in with humans better while he searches for the Mind Stone and his adoptive brother. Spring *Thor meets Jane Foster. The two eventually flirt, but mostly remain as friends. *Tony Stark begins Project Veronica, working with Bruce Banner to create the Hulkbuster armor and SHIELD's elite Hulkbuster unit. *Black Widow meets Daredevil when the Death-Stalker, a user of the mystic arts who phases through time, attempts to kidnap Matt Murdock. He bursts into Nelson & Murdock Law Offices late at night. Daredevil manages to defeat him in a graveyard, tricking him into phasing into a tombstone and unphasing there. Summer *Tony Stark discovers Ultron-3 thriving in SHIELD's database. He retrieves it and begins his own work on it. *Tony Stark begins to work behind Thor's back to produce an android capable of replicating his power. *Tony Stark finds information in SHIELD's database pertaining to the location of Captain America within a HYDRA database. Stark tracks them down, bringing the Avengers along. *Captain America is revived from cryostasis, thanks to Tony Stark's technology. Late Winter *Steve Rogers tracks down the lives of his comrades before the war. **He is saddened to find that Bucky Barnes went missing and his body was never recovered. **He's surprised to find that James Logan is still alive. *Rick Jones becomes Steve Rogers' new personal assistant. 2007 Summer *Corvius Glaive opens a portal above the Nevada-Arizona desert, planning to lead a Chitauri invasion force to conquer Earth. *The Avengers arrive in the Nevada-Arizona desert to stop the Chitauri invasion. *The US military prepares to nuke the Chitauri landing zone. Iron-Man catches the nuke mid-flight and leads it through the Chitauri portal, using it to blow a hole in Thanos's war ship. He falls back to Earth. 2008 Autumn *Peter Parker, Harry Osborne, and Mary Jane Watson enter their freshman year at Midtown High School. *Peter Parker tries to ask Sally Avril out to Homecoming. He fails, and goes stag with MJ and Harry. *Flash Thompson beats up Peter Parker one of many numerous times. Peter sorely loses. 2009 Spring *On the freshman field trip to OsCorp industries, Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider. Mary-Jane Watson and Carl King take note. *Peter almost accidentally divulges his identity to his gym class when he uses his ability *Flash Thompson and Peter fight. Peter wins. *Liz Allan develops a crush on Peter Parker. *Peter Parker devises a simple costume for himself and becomes a small-time wrestler, where he earns the title Spider-Man. *Ben Parker is killed trying to wrestle a gun away from a mugger. Spider-Man arrives, and unmasks himself before Ben. Ben's last words to Peter are "With great power comes great responsibility." *Peter Parker begins scouring New York City, beating up criminals in an attempt to find the mugger who killed Uncle Ben. *Flash Thompson and Peter Parker fight again, though Peter takes a dive. *Peter Parker discovers his father Richard's synthetic webbing chemical formula in the basement. He synthesizes some. *A prisoner known as Herman Schultz fashions his own gauntlets and uses them to blast out of prison. He earns the name of the Shocker. *Spider-Man chances across Shocker as he attempts to evade police capture. Spider-Man apprehends him. *Carl King, remembering how Peter Parker mutated, revisists OsCorp Laboratories. He ingests a spider, and ends up mutating into the monstrous swarm known as The Thousand. *Spider-Man duels the Thousand and traps him within a glass jar in his basement. Summer *Peter Parker admits his secret identity as Spider-Man to Mary Jane Watson. Autumn *Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborne, and Mary-Jane Watson enter their Sophomore Year at Midtown High. *Gwen Stacy joins Yearbook Club. *Captain Stacy forces his daughter to take ballet classes. *MJ Watson and Gwen Stacy begin to bond at dance classes. *Homecoming: Winter * Births *Charles Xavier turns 60. 2010's 2010 Spring *Having turned sixteen, Peter becomes elligible for an OsCorp internship. Norman Osborne enthusiastically assigns him to Doctor Kurt Connors, Martha Connors, and Otto Octavius. *Gwen Stacy applies, and is accepted for, an OsCorp internship. *Peter discovers that Kurt and Otto used to work with his father, and the three bond. Summer *Peter uses his own blood to help Kurt Connors' limb regeneration program. They create a serum and test it on mice. *Kurt, Martha, and Otto all learn that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. *Kurt Connors injects his serum into his own bloodstream. He mutates into the monstrous Lizard. *Kurt Connors rampages around New York, almost killing his own son in his laboratory. Spider-Man chases him down to the New York subway system. The Lizard manages to defeat Spider-Man in the subways, before fleeing for a local reptile house. Spider-Man manages to temporarily defeat the Lizard by kicking him into a reservoir. However, the Lizard continues to thrive throughout New York's sewers. *The Daily Bugle begins circulating articles of lizard men existing in the New York sewer system. *Following a few battles with Spider-Man, the Lizard manages to remember the identity of Spider-Man to be Peter Parker. He ravages through New York, racing for OsCorp. He crushes Spider-Man's webshooters, leaving him helpless. Captain Stacy, the father of Gwen Stacy, sacrifices himself in order to protect Connors' son and to give Spider-Man more time. Spider-Man manages to cook up a chemical, with the help of Otto, that paralyzes the Lizard (though it attacks Otto's nervous system as well). The Lizard is imprisoned in the Raft. *In his dying moments, Captain Stacy asks Spider-Man - who he now knows to be Peter Parker - to protect his daughter, Gwen Stacy. *Peter, Gwen, MJ, and Harry attend the funeral of Captain Stacy. *Sunfire helps the Giri, the Japanese version of SHIELD, assemble Big Hero 6. Autumn *Peter, Gwen, Harry, Flash, and Mary-Jane enter their junior year at Midtown High. *MJ sews black fabric onto Peter's costume instead of the old blue, giving him a black and red design. Births *Rick Jones turns 30. *Jane Foster turns 27. 2011 *Peter Parker engineers a shock-proof suit in order to defeat Electro easily. In the process, he also creates bioelectric webbing. Summer * Autumn *Peter Parker enters his senior year at Midtown High. 2012 Spring *Peter Parker, Mary-Jane Watson, and Harry Osborne graduate from Midtown High School. Summer *A college girl in New York starts up her social media account as Screwball, doing high-risk and dangerous stunts in order to appease her audience and gain a cult following. Autumn *Peter Parker heads to Empire State University to study bioengineering. *Mary-Jane Watson heads to Empire State University to become an investigative journalist. Winter *Electro attacks the Raft while lawyers Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson are visiting (under the supervision of hired guard Luke Cage). SHIELD Agents Jessica Drew and Steve Rogers arrive, and it's not long before Spider-Man joins the fray as welll. During the scuffle, Sentry is called upon from his room, and he joins the fight. The breakout ends when a SHIELD Helicarrier and Tony Stark's iron arsenal arrive over New York City. **Forty-two villains escaped, including: ***Sauron **The non-escapees from the Raft are temporarily relocated to Ryker's. **Steven Hudack, who has been trying to live a cleaner life since Fury's Secret War, contacts the X-Men with info about Sauron's whereabouts. **Jessica Drew is dismissed from her position as Raft Security Chief. *Steve Rogers decides to form a new team of Avengers, without any perks, salaries, or goverment influence. He successfully recruits Luke Cage, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, and Peter Parker. *Tony Stark donates a few floors in his New York Stark Tower to the New Avengers and joins the team. *Maria Hill tries, and fails, to get the New Avengers shut down. *Tony Stark unveils his new Quinnjet design. *The New Avengers fly to Boston, where they confront Maxwell Dillon and his girlfriend Mia Salem (a simple waitress). With him under control, they head to the Savage Land to chase down Sauron. 2013 Autumn Late Winter Births *Stephen Strange turns 40. 2014 Spring *MJ creates her iconic Spider Heart t-shirt. Summer *MJ Watson begins marketing her Spider Heart t-shirt. Autumn *Otto Octavius goes off of the deep end. 2015 Autumn * 2016 Spring *Peter Parker graduates from Empire State University with degrees in bioengineering. *Mary-Jane Watson graduates from Empire State University with a degree in investigative journalism. =Kang's Perspective= *Nathaniel Richards, a descendant of Reed Richards in the far future, year 2311, learns about his ancestors. *Nathaniel Richards seeks out a the Time Stone and heads back to time of ancient Egypt. He serves as King Rama-Tut. *Growing dissatisfied with his time in Egypt, Rama-Tut gives great powers to En Sabah Nur and heads back into the timeline. =Ideas= Character/Plot Arcs Spider-Man *Spider-Man vs Vulture: **Norman steals the Vulture's tech patents/absorbs his business, causing him to try and attack him **Norman thinks Spider-Man is Harry trying to protect him *An electrician is hired by Roxxon Oil as a test. Maxwell Dillon is struck by lightning while working on a power grid, causing his mutant gene to activate. He mutates into the villainous Electro. *Norman Osborne develops the original Green Goblin armor, then goes King Goblin later once he gets blood from Peter *Nick Fury contacts Spider-Man for the first time *Spider-Man No More: Young Peter takes a break from crimefighting to spend time with Mary Jane. While temporarily settled down, the Kingpin takes advantage of his break and wreaks havoc over Manhattan. It leads to the first physical confrontation between Spiderman and Kingpin, as Spiderman storms his office. This forces Peter to eventually break up with Mary-Jane for the first time. *Spider-Man arrests Kingpin, prompting a fight between him and Daredevil *Mayday and later Annie Parker *Selah Burke has the Carrion Virus, Spider-Man maanges to cure her, and she joins the New Warriors *Yuri Watanabe goes cazy and becomes the serial killer Wraith *Captain Stacy death, Peter starts dating Gwen Stacy *Gwen Stacy "death" *Komodo, who takes Connors' serum *First Mary-Jane and Peter relationship, eventual second MJ-Peter relationship *Norman Osborne goes full-on-mad and attempts to kill his son (several times) *Otto Octavius while Peter is in college *Boomerang befriends Spider-Man *Eddie Brock puts on the Venom symbiote after being disgraced by Spider-Man solving the Sin Eater case *Spider-Man engineers a gene cleanser and prepares to use it on the Lizard. It succeeds, but (STUFF) and he prepares to use it on himself to end his career as Spider-Man *Black Cat buys the Bar with No Name *Mary-Jane wins a prize for her picture of Sentry *Sin-Eater kills Jean de Wolfe *Electro's relationship with Mia Salem *Mary Jane's rough childhood *MJ-Peter breakup, Pete's suit slowly gets more and more damaged. The lab group (Stacy, Martha Connors, Otto) work to create some new synthetic fibers for a more durable suit *Peter creates his electroproof suit *Pete makes the Spider-Man PS4 armored suit!!! *Beetle creates the Sinister Syndicate *OsCorp enters a deal with SHIELD/the US govt to create a super soldier formula *Kingpin buys off one of Peter's allies in the police force, Yuri Watanabe ends up becoming Peter's neew confidant *Yuri becomes Wraith *Ultimate Six: **Kingpin hires Electro, Spidey defeats him, SHIELD/FBI/someone takes Electro under custody after he's found without his suit **(New?) Kraven genetically modifies his DNA and becomes a super soldier **Otto fakes compliance **Sandman, Electro, Kraven, Otto break out of SHIELD custody (@ Triskelion?) and align with Goblin King/Norman Osborn and supplied by Kingpin **Avengers called onto the scene *Sinister Six teams **original **team that forms after the Raft breakout w/ Elektro **a team led by Otto Octavius that seeks revenge against Osborne **a team that aligns with Osborne (Ultimate Six) X-Men *"First Class" happens in... 1995/96? **Xavier begins tutoring Jean Grey years before the X-Men team is created **Early life of Beast (he's a few years older than the other members of the team, has an Ultimate X-Men - like origin) **Summers family **Polaris, Havok, Mimic **The team slowly becomes a paramilitary group to combat Magneto *"Second Class" or the new Team *Mystique **Birth of Nightcrawler **Becomes Irene Adler's acquaintance (Irene is plagued by visions, Raven is posing as a fortune teller) and eventually lover *Nightcrawler and Daytripper have a relationship, eventually a daughter Blue *Nathaniel Essex turning against Apocalypse *Mr. Sinister creating N2 *Magneto **Birth of Polaris, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver **Falling out with Xavier **Xavier and Magneto duel, Magneto pierces Xavier's spine with a metal column **Founds Genosha *Wolverine and Sabretooth escape from Weapon X and begin their Children of the Atom X-Men team **Bomb, Sabretooth, Meteor, Scout, Shadowshift, Holo, Yeti **Children of the Atom vs Virus **This inspires Xavier/Magneto *Wolverine's trips to Japan **Wolverine's son, Daken **Heads back to rerecruit Sunfire, Shadowcat stows away on the Blackbird **Meeting Yukio *Wolverine and Silver Samurai's oaths to Viper *Apocalypse in 2012? or maybe M-Day? *Dark Phoenix around 2001? *Creation of X gene *Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw take over the Hellfire Club *Original X-Men, First Class. Reopens when Magneto reopens his doors and bombs Capitol Hill. In a few months, the Sentinels are developed as a response. *Jean Grey works as a 'recruiter', and saves Ororo Munroe from prison, Piotr Rasputin from nearly getting involved with the mafia to pay for his family back home *Forge develops X-Men suits that hide their biosignature, so that Sentinels can't detect them *Lord Dark Wind invents the Adamantium process *Cain Marko becomes a scion of Cyttorak *Cyclops family tree ** Oscar Summers -> Daniel Summers (has children with Amanda Mueller) -> few generations -> Philip Summers marries Deborah Summers -> Christopher Summers marries Katherine Summers -> Summers family **Amanda Mueller's daughter, Gloria Dayne *Jean Grey family tree **Her siblings Sara, Julia, Roger, Liam (all killed when the Shiar try to purge the Phoenix genome from the Grey family) **Her parents John and Elaine Grey *Death of Annie Richardson *Irene Adler and Raven Darkholme *Essex gets Jean Grey's DNA, synthesized Madame Pryor *Deadpool created by Department K and Ajax (Weapon IX) *Weapon XII = Huntsman, created as a cyborg using Sentinel technology. Dies in a fight at the cost of Darkstar's life *Fantomex/Weapon XIII created with Sentinel technology *Stepford Cuckoos = Weapon XIV *Weapon XV = Ultimaton, powerful Sentinel *Weapon X escape (by Magnet? Xavier? later X-Men?) *Sean Cassidy + Maeve Rourke = Siryn *Weapon X project creates X23 **Birth mom = Sarah Kinney **X23 tortured by Kimura **Escapes, moves in with Megan Kinney *Wolverine's adventures with Shanna the She-Devil *Hisako Ikichi/Armor leads the X-Men *Wolverine in Madripoor **Known as "Patch" **Aligns himself with Tyger Tiger against Roche Avengers *Invaders/Liberty Legion **Spitfire created after being bit by Baron Blood **Saving Erskine (before Cap or formation of the team) **Defeating Iron Cross/Helmut Gruler **Defeating Werner Schmidt/Brain Drain **Defeating Sky Shark and Slicer **Blazing Skull on the Pacific front **Bucky captured while on a sniper mission deep in France **Discovery of the Sleeper System ***SSR doesn't want to intervene now that the war is pretty much over ***Nazis sick the Iceworm on them. Jack Frost freezes himself in battle with the Iceworm so Cap has time ***Cap gets frozen while stopping the Sleeper System ***Red Skull gets frozen *Creation of the West Coast Avengers (once again, to chase down the Mind Stone/Loki's staff if it is on the West Coast) *Stark digs up Ultron in hopes that it will help locate the Mind Stone; in actuality it locates it and creates the Vision **The numerations of Ultron: ***Ultron-1: original ***Ultron-2: the one that overpowers Hank ***Ultron-3: one that persists in SHIELD's files ***Ultron-4: the one brought back to life by Stark ***Ultron-5: the one that gains sentience once more and becomes a villain ***The Vision *Formation of the Avengers and the Cabal *Skrull invasion *Queen Veranke and Tony Stark romance *Fury in Nam? Desert Storm? *Wolverine joins the Avengers *Defeating the Chitauri (perhaps led by Corvus Glaive? Warbringer?) *Bruce Banner exiles himself in a Planet Hulk arc *Helen Cho/Bruce Banner - would have to be early on after he becomes the Hulk. Maybe she helps him treat the transformation? *Tony Stark's Demon in a Bottle *Daisy Johnson (Quake) tries to steal records, causes a bit of an earthquake, and is hired by SHIELD at the age of 17 **Daisy Johnson was born as the child of Dr. Hyde, was adopted *Avengers Disassembled **Years earlier: ***Jack OLantern/Jason Macendale JR is apprehended in New Mexico, SHIELD discovrs he has thousands of dollars of tech on him ***SHIELD begins Project Circuit, to try and track down where this tech is coming from *** Killer Shrike is apprehended by Avengers ***Jimmy Woo and Jasper Sitwell interrogate Killer Shrike, try to find info about Tinkerer ***Black Widow traces the Tinkerer down in Latveria for SHIELD, heading to Lucia von Bardas (recently elected PM of Latveria) ***Nick Fury and Valentina Allegra de Fontaine try to promote Project Circuit's findings to the govt, the govt refuses to intervene because von Bardas has befriended them ***Nick Fury approaches Cap, Luke Cage, Wolverine, (Spider-Man replacement?), and Daredevil to work for him and to fly to Latveria, where they meet up with Widow and Quake ***Fury's Secret War happens, Lucia von Bardas is overthrown (with an earthquake) and Dr. Doom is reinstated ***Nick Fury mindwipes everyone **Nick Fury's Secret War ***Luke Cage is attacked in Harlem ***Cap heads home to his apartment in Queens, is attacked by Carolyn Trainer and a goblin-armored dude ***Luke Cage is hospitalized at Mt Sinai Hospital ***Scorcher and Diamondback are armed up, are defeated by Daredevil and (Spiderman replacement) ***Mt Sinai Hospital is attacked by a munch of hi-tech armed goons (i.e. King Cobra, Hobgoblin knockoff, Scorcher, Carolyn Trainer, a Scorpion suit, Shocker) ***Wolverine is attacked in Westchester County ***FF and SHIELD agents arrive as backup at Mt Sinai Hospital ***Lucia von Bardas arrives, tries to blow all of the suits up to nuke NY ***Quake takes out Lucia ***Nick Fury tells the truth about his Secret War and disappears **Maria Hill becomes the new Commander of SHIELD **Tony lapses back into alcoholism, loses his job and Avenger's support at the UN (Spring/Summer 2011?) **Scarlet Witch goes crazy **Scott Lang, Hawkeye, Vision die **Winter 2012 - New Avengers are formed? ***Henry Pym Jr ***Jessica Drew, Luke Cage, Daredevil, Cap, Spider-Man, try to stop a break-out at the Raft... maybe mix it with a Spider-Man Sinister Six story? **Kate Bishop takes over the 'role' of Hawkeye **Leads into Civil War *Civil War *Yellowjacket goes crazy **Hank Pym is Ant-Man **Creates Ultron **Henry Pym Jr born **Nadia Pym gets kidnapped **Hank Pym goes insane **Traps Wasp in the Quantum Realm **Gets targeted by SHIELD **Becomes Yellowjacket *Captain America fakes his death and becomes Nomad **Rikki Barnes eventually becomes Nomad??? *Rick Jones becomes A-Bomb *Black Goliath takes over after Pym goes Yellowjacket *Leader creates Hulk Killer to kill Hulk *Deathlok kills the parents of the future Death Locket *Hulk vs Ravage *Yellowjacket locks Wasp in the Quantum Realm *Red Widow joins SHIELD *Cap and Sharon Rogers adopt Ian Zola *Sarah Rogers/Crusader and daughter of Cap **Ellie Rogers, daughter of Cap and Sharon Carter *SHIELD intervenes in Sharzhad *Hawkeye + Trickshot trained by Swordsman *Hawkeye trains Kate Bishop *Hawkeye's family **Married to Mockingbird **Son: Francis Barton **Brother: Trickshot *Avengers vs Attuma *Avengers vs Masters of Evil *AIM recovers Clinton McIntyre/Protocide *Maria Trovaya, HYDRA agent, conceives Nadia van Dyne after falling in love with Hank Pym. She is kidnapped and placed in cryotechnology. Eventually, Nadia is allowed to be born and is raised to be the next Wasp when HYDRA obtains the technology to allow them to do so. **Emigration of Amos Trovaya *Original Hank Pym becomes controlled by Ultron. *Wonder Man sacrifices himself, Grim Reaper attacks Avengers *Janet van Dyne gives birth to Henry Pym Jr, who becomes the modern-day "Avengers Academy" Henry Pym *Operation Eucritta **SHIELD has Clint assassinate Du Ke Feng *Hawkeye and the Tape **Tape of Operation Eucritta is auctioned off in Madripoor **The Hand, Maggia, Madame Masque, Kingpin, Crimson Cowl, etc. attend *Clint and Pizza Dog/Lucky/Arrow *Jimmy Woo forms the Agents of Atlas *Helmut Zemo is Heinrich Zemo's grandson? *Cap gives T'Challa one of his older shields from World War II *Abraham Erskine death *Ryker's Island in NY, for big mobster-esque criminals (Kingpin, Tombstone) or supervillains otherwised depowered (Carnage w/o symbiote); the Raft is nearby *The Vault *Avengers vs Wrecking Crew *New Avengers continue to chase down Sauron, Electro, people who escaped the Raft: **Wolverine? X23? joins the New Avengers **While in the Savage Land, Yelena Belova neutralizes Sauron **The New Avengers discover that SHIELD has been operating in the Savage Land, mining Vibranium (it's actually probably HYDRA but we don't know that yet) *Yelena Belova joins SHIELD as a freelance merc, following the dissolution of the Red Room/Black Widow Corps Stark Industries *Young Tony Stark/Emma Frost date *Stark and Madame Masque *Stark begins to develop the Satellite Armor *Mandarin vs Iron Man *Iron Man vs Detroit Steel *Tony Stark clones Thor *Iron Man vs Crimson Dynamo *Iron Man vs Iron Monger (2003/2004/2005?) *Iron Man vs Blizzard *Iron Man vs Living Laser *Iron Man vs Melter *Tony's failed romances **Madame Masque **Sunset Bain **Justine Hammer **Anna Wei **The Wasp **Rumiko Fujikawa **(Death of) Janice Cord **Joanna Nivena (broke up when he returned) **Veronica Benning (helps him heal after injuries) **Kathy Dare **Young romances: ***Meredith McCall ***Emma Frost *Ezekiel Stane gets his revenge *Tony Stark falls in love with Pepper Potts *Death of the living Jarvis - killed by Obediah Stane? *Madame Masque earns the trust of + betrays Tony Stark *Tony Stark goes missing off in space *Extremis **Tony v Mallen **Tony takes Extremis Hydra *Johann Schmidt gains the Coscmic Cube *Johann leaves HYDRA to form the Skeleton Crew? **His follower, Mother Night/Susan Scarbo, births and raises Sinthea Schmidt *Strucker dies, and Andreas becomes Swordsman *Zemo creates Count Nefario out of Whirlwind, Wonder Man, Living Laser *Zemo creates Wonder Man *Howard Stark is assassinated by the Winter Soldier after he sells to both HYDRA and SHIELD both *Fall of SHIELD *Helmut Zemo is Heinrich's grandson? *Kraken trains Viper, making her immune to poison *Dracula's corpse enters SHIELD's custody, before HYDRA revives him with designs of him being their superweapon Asgard *Thor vs En Sabah Nur *Hela wants an heir in exchange for returning Valkyrie to Thor *Creation of Absorbing Man by Loki *Thor's son to Amora/Enchantress, Magni *Thor vs Radioactive Man *Torunn, daughter of Thor and Sif *Jane Foster takes over as Thor *Loki's League of Evil *Loki empowers Eric Masterson as Thunderstrike to fight Thor, but Masterson turns good *Thor vs Beta Ray Bill *Thor vs Bloodaxe *Thor vs Quicksand *Thor vs Stegron *Thor vs Seth *Thor ultimately chooses Sif over Jane Foster Infinity Gauntlet *Thanos genetically engineers the Outriders *Thanos mutilates his own mother *Thanos adopts Corvus Glaive, Nebula, Gamora, Moondragon, Supergiant *Thanos conquers planets: Ahl-Agullo, Groot *Thanos ravages Xandar *The Avengers gain the Mind Stone, and Ultron uses it to create the Vision *Creation of Adam Warlock *Thano's son, Thane Fantastic Four *flying car *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson are hired to do some personal legal work for the Fantastic Four while they are away. *Impossible Man *Fantastic Four rescue the Wasp from the Quantum Realm *UFoes are created *FF discover the Inhumans *FF explore Wakanda, meet pre-BP T'Challa *FF to space! *The one team replaces the FF while they're away *Dr Doom takes ovr Latveria *Dr Doom vs Zorba *Dr Doom loves Valeria *Doom teaches Layla Miller *Doom War - Doom takes over Wakanda * Daredevil *Daredevil vs Melvin Potter/Gladiator *Stick trains Elektra *Elektra, daughter of a South American diplomat, is a high school athlete and valedictorian who ends up developing schizophrenia. The Hand ends up taking her in *Karen Page is drugged by the Kingpin *Natasha Romanoff/Matt Murdock romance + owning an apartment *Matt Murdock angers Death-Stalker before he attempts to kidnap him *Knights of New York battle the Kingpin (Moon Knight, Daredevil, Spider-Man, Black Cat, Shang Chi) *Kingpin Must Die story arc -> Daredevil Born Again *Daredevil makes the mistake of arresting the Kingpin *Bullseye kills Elektra *Wilson Fisk raises Echo with a vengeance to kill Daredevil *Agence Byzantine creates an alliance between Hydra, AIM, Roxxon *Bullseye works for the government as an assassin * Kree-Skull *Mar-Vell/Ronan teamup *Mar-Vell gets cancer *Creation of Ms Marvel **Carol Danvers gets a NASA job **Yon-Rogg tries to kidnap Carol Danvers *Minn-Erva tries to breed with Mar-Vell *Young Avengers *Thunderbolts *Norman Osborn leads the Dark Avengers *Rhomann Dey gives his powers to Richard Rider *China tries to conquer Madripoor, but the Heroes for Hire are hired to defend the nation *Night Nurse's clinic *Red Raven doing shit??? *Bashenga becomes the first Black Panther *T'Chaka kills Killmonger's dad *Birth of T'Challa, death of N'yami *T'Chaka marries Ramonda, an outsider *Night Thrasher origin *Bengal is saved by Night Thrasher *High Evolutionary comes in possession of Rocket Raccoon and the last remaining Groot *SWORD *Doctor Strange beats Death and earns immortality *Ms Marvel and Marcus Immortus *Seagate Prison *Richard Rider avenges Rhomann Dey *Richard Rider passes on his membership to Sam Alexander *Princess Zawadi of Wakanda marries Franklin Richards\ *Raymong Storm, son of Crystal and Human Torch *Luna Maximoff, son of Crystal and Quicksilver *Talia Wagner *Yellow Claw, Mandarin, Fu Manchu, Shang Chi, and Jimmy Woo (the warlords in China) *Baron Blood vs Union Jack in WW1 *Sunfire creates Big Hero 6 *Knightwing Restorations/Heroes for Hire merge *Burnstine tries to recreate the Erskine super soldier serum, creating Luke Cage/Power Man *Georgia Jenkins and Christina Palmer join the Night Nurse clinic *Titania and Absorbing Man begin dating *Ayesha/Kismet + Quasar = Starhawk *Excelsior vs the Runaways *Victor Mancha is the son of Ultron big picture *Infinity Gauntlet -> Dark Avengers/Norman Osborn Characters to Introduce Underline = significant X-Men *Rictor *Cable *Sunfire *Sunspot *Colossus *Deadpool **Warda Wilson **Ellie Camacho *Copycat *Domino *Wolverine *Sabretooth *Mystique *Magneto *Professor X *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (around the age of Spider-Man) *Banshee/Sean Cassidy *Angel *Mariko Yashida and her daughter Kirika?? *Avery Connor, another daughter of Wolverine *En Sabah Nur *Irene Adler *Selene *Nathaniel Essex *Emma Frost *Cordelia Frost *Adrienne Frost *Stepford Cuckoos *Sebastian Shaw *Mondo *Havok *X23 *Forge *Jubilee *Storm *Polaris/Lorna Dayne *Zala Dayne *Colossus *Daken *James Hudson, son of Wolverine *Weapon X **Cypher/Hornet/Silas Burr *Romulus *Cyclops *Siryn *Multiple Man *Firefist *Strong Guy and Lila Cheney *Sabra *Garbeiell *Legion *Valerie Cooper *Darwin *Angel Salvadore/Tempest *Riptide *Marrow *Garrison Kane/Weapon XI *Weapon XII/Huntsman *Selene *Wallflower *Ichisumi, who bears Archangel's twins *Juggernaut *Black Swan *Pixie *Agent-X/Nijo *Inez Temple/Outlaw *Morlocks **Callisto **Feral *Krakoa III *Marauders **Arclight **Harpoon *Black Tom Cassidy *Shadow King *Bastion *Omega Sentinel/Karima Shapandar *Generation X **Armor **Chamber **M and Penance **Skin **Husk *X-Statix/X-Force **U-Go-Girl ***Edith Sawyer's daughter **Zeitgeist **Lacuna *New Mutants **Rahne Sinclair **Dani Moonstar **Magik **Magma *Hellions **Hellion **Surge **Mercury **Dust *Mystique and Wolverine's son, Raze Darkholme *James Hudson *Mystique and Charles' son, Charles Xavier II *Pete Wisdom *Fantomex *Layla Miller SHIELD *Nick Fury *Black Nick Fury (Nick Fury Jr) *Weapon 0 *Monica Chang (Nick Fury's wife) *Tony Stark/Iron-Man *Scott Lang *Nadia Pym *Quake *Synapse *Skaar *Hulk/Bruce Banner *She-Hulk *Carol Danvers *Spectrum/Monica Rambeau *Mar Vell *Obediah Stane *Scott Lang *Hank Pym *Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Ultron *Black Widow *Maria Hill *Vision *Sharon Carter *America Chavez *Purple WOman/Kara Killgrave *Amadeus Cho *Helen Cho *Claire Voyant *TESS-One *Man Thing *Ran Shen/Iron Nail *Hawkeye *Julia Carpenter *Bethany Cabe *Jessica Drew *Peggy Carter *Howard Stark *Black Panther *Hulkling, child of Mar Vell *Jack of Hearts *Jewel/Jessica Jones *Scorpion Carmilla Black *Falcon *Whizzer *Red Hulk *Rick Jones/A-Bomb *Abomination *Black Goliath, Pym's assistant *Mockingbird *Melinda May *Quake *Jim Hammond *Isaiah Bradley *Jocasta **Jocasta's son...? https://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Jocasta%27s_son_(Earth-9930) *Alkhema *Avengers Academy **Finesse **Maddy Berry/Veil **Cloud 9 **Hazmat **Striker **Trauma *Young Avengers **Wiccan **Speed *''Blue Marvel'' *Max Brashear *Howling Commandos ** *American Kaiju *Hulk Killer *Captain Britain *Toni Ho (daughter or granddaughter of Ho Yinsen?) *Songbird *Gargoyle (Hulk villain) *Aikku Jokinen and the Planetary Orbital Defense System *James Woo *The Leader *Dum Dum Dugan *Riri Ironheart *Cassandra Lang *Squirrel Girl *U-Foes **X-Ray *A-Next **Mayday Parker **adult Jubilee *Hank Pym Jr. *Battlestar *USAgent *Agents of Atlas **3-D Man, Brawn, Crescent, Gorilla-Man, Human Robot, Io, Luna Snow, Ms. Marvel, Namora, Silk, Shang-Chi, Uranian, Venus, White Fox *Firebird *Melee *Graviton *SHIELD Agents **Johanna Maley **Jasper Sitwell **Deputy Director Valentina Allegra de Fontaine MI13/Excalibur *Spitfire *Psylocke *Union Jack Wakanda *Midnight Angels *Dora Milaje *Malice/Nakia *Killmonger *T'Chaka *T'Challa *Azari, son of T'Challa and Storm *Queen Divine Justice *Bashenga *Achebe Eternals *Eros/Starfox *Thanos *Thane *Forgotten One *Sui-San *Black Order **Ebony Maw **Corvius Glaive **Proxima Midnight **Black Dwarf **Supergiant Celestials *Galactus *Galactus's wife Aala *Ego *Ex Nihilo *Nightmask *Starbrand *Gaea *Terrax/Tyros *Silver Surfer Asgard *Odin *Thor *Loki *Valkyries **Brunnhilde *Hela *Enchantress *Lorelei, younger sis of Enchantress *Sif *Jane Foster *Beta Ray Bill *Thor Girl/Tarene/Designate *Arkon *Ares *Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg *Angela *Thor Girl *Thunderstrike/Eric Masterson *Bloodaxe *Haelstrom Hydra/AIM *Arnim Zola *Wolfgang von Strucker *Red Skull *Sisters of Sin *Master Man *Crossbones *Susan Scarbo/Mother Night *Baron Zemo *Heike Zemo *Yelena Belova and the rest of the Widows **Iron Maiden *Superia **Ice Princess *Hive *Valentina Allegra de Fontaine *Bob, Agent of Hydra *Bloodscream *Roughouse *Batroc the Leaper *Count Nefaria *Red Guard *Silvermane *Blackwing Street Level *Daredevil *Stick *Elektra *Samuel Chung/Blindspot *Taskmaster *Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Luke Cage *''Bullseye'' *Lady Bullseye/Maki Matsumoto *Tombstone *Yuri Watanabe/Wraith *White Tiger/Angela del Toro *Killgrave and his Purple Children **Kara Killgrave *Cecilia Cardinale and her son *Wendy Conrad/Bombshell *Cloak *Dagger *Runaways **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean *The Hood **his daughter *Stingray *Maya Lopez/origiinal Ronin/Echo *Paladin *Nightshade *''Blade'' ** **Spider Hero -> Ronin *Ghost Rider/Robbie Reyes *Johnny Blaze *''Blackrider'' *''Maria Vasquez/Tarantula'' *Warriors -> New Warriors **Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher **Firestar, who was one of the White Queen's Hellfire X-Men **Hummingbird **Speedball *Silvermane/Blackwing *La Bandera, Cuban freedom fighter *Shadow Initiative *Bengal *Egghead *Night Nurse *White Tiger(s) *Typhoid Mary *Gladiator *Crane Mother *Angar the Screamer\ *Finn Cooley *Sons of the Tiger **Lin Sun **Abe Brown/Black Tiger **Bob Diamond **Lotus Shinchuko Fantastic Four *Reed Richards *Sue Storm *Johnny Storm *Ben Grimme *Victor von Doom *Franklin Richards *Valeria Richards *Wizard *Tigra *Klaw *Silver Surfer *Suzy Richards??? Magic *Agatha Harkness *Doctor Strange **Sofia Strange, daughter of Clea *Immortal Weapons **Iron Fist(s) **Davos/Steel Serpent **Fat Cobra *''Dormammu'' *''Nightmare'' *''Naomi Ward, the bearer of Nightmare's child Trauma'' *Ancient One *Fin Fang Foom *Clea Strange *Mandarin *Doctor Voodoo *''Satana'' *''Hellstorm'' *Victoria Windgate Hellstrom *Ferocia *''Yellow Claw'' *''Mephisto'' *''Jezebel'' *''Cyttorak'' *''Kaecilius'' Inhumans *Lockjaw *Black Bolt *Medusa *Crystal *Reina *Maximus Bolt *Luna Maximoff *Ahura Boltagon *Bi Beast *Red Raven *Karnak *Raina *Jiaying Spiderverse *Spider-Gwen *Silk *Scarlet Spider *Sandman *Bombshell (mother-daughter duo) *White Rabbit *Yuri Watanabe/Wraith *Betty Brandt *Sally Avril/Bluebird *Randy Robertson *Tinkerer *Aaron Davis/Prowler *Boomerang *Vulture *Hammerhead *Tombstone *Symbiotes **Carnage **Venom **Toxin *Black Widow Galina Tsarfin and her many children *Annie Parker *Mayday Parker *Anya Corazon/Spider Girl *Black Cat *Silver Sable *Norman Osborne as King Goblin *Harry Osborne as Green Goblin *Doctor Otto Octavius *Kurt Connors/Lizard *Electro *Martin Li/Mr. Negative *Michael Morbius, the Living Vampire *Adriana Sora/Spider Queen *Scorpion *Canis *Rhino *Prowler *Liv Octavius Guardians of the Galaxy *Peter Quill *Rocket Raccoon *Drax the Destroyer *Groot *Gamora *Mantis *Quasar *Sentry *Skaar *Hyperion *Korvac *Moondragon *Yondu *Cosmo *Daredevil and Moon Boy (ape) *Nebula *Meredith Quill *Nova Corps **Sam Alexander **Eve Bakian, Nova **Richard Rider **Rhomann Dey **Irani Rael *High Evolutionary *Michael Korvac *Ayesha/Kismet Atlantis *Namor *Tiger Shark *Attuma *Namora *Namorita *Meranno/U-Man *Nia Noble *Whiplash *Deathlok *Blackout *Mr Hyde *Black Mariah *Scythe - The Bride Of Nine Spiders - Zhou Cheng - Harold Meachum *Rawlins *Jigsaw *Ka-Zar *Shanna the She-Devil *Sunset Bain *Foolkiller *The Crusader *Mr. Hyde *Cutthroat *Excelsior (Reformed child superheroes): New Warriors' Turbo; Darkhawk; Power Pack; Slingers' Ricochet; Rick Jones *Swarm *Teresa Parker Category:Comics